Meeting Logan
by Hikari Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Kendall, James, and Carlos look back on the day they met Logan.
1. That Day

Hey there! So this is completely random. So I was thinking about writing the rest of the fifth chapter to Shattered but then I thought about this. I don't know what it is but all of my oneshots are written at around nine-thirty. So I hope you enjoy!

It's Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush, you would see a whole lot of slash. But since you don't see a lot of slash, that means that I do not own Big Time Rush. But I do own this story, my other stories, and the gatorade that is sitting right next to me.

Now On With The Fic!

_'Thinking'_ "Talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

That Day

When Kendall had first met Logan, the younger boy was pinned against the wall by local elementary bully Adam Carter. Apparently Logan forgot to bring Adam his lunch and the bully got angry. Kendall knew that Logan probably didn't deserve the beating he was about to get so he ran over to Adam and began talking the bully out of it.

Adam didn't think he should do that. So he pushed Kendall to the ground and began beating Logan. Now in elementary, you never mess with the bully. But the rule was different when you applied it to a certain blonde haired child. In elementary, you never mess with Kendall or his friends. Although, I don't think he could consider Logan a friend. They barely knew each other.

But Kendall could care less. He hated seeing people get hurt. So he ran up to Adam and unched him in the face, which was kind of hard considering that Adam was about a foot taller than Kendall. The bully was shocked by this and he started fighting Kendall, leaving a crying Logan to form a little ball on the ground.

After a while, a couple of teachers grabbed the boys, taking them to the principles office for fighting. Adam said he had done nothing wrong, while Kendall claimed that he only fought with Carter because he was hurting Logan. The principle found it hard to believe either boy, but when Logan walked in the office with bandages and bandaids he quickly expelled Adam.

Kendall had walked Logan to his class and was surprised to find out that it was his class too. "How come I haven't seen you?" he asked. Logan looked down. Why answer him? He was just going to go back to all his friends while Logan sat by himself. "I, um, I sit in the back. " he mumbled. Kendall was wondering why he did but he didn't want to make Logan feel more uncomfortable.

"So you wanna be friends with me? " he asked. Logan looked up at him in shock, which made Kendall pretty sad_. ' He must not have alot friends. Or any. '_ he thought. Logan hesitated but he nodded and Kendall laughed. Logan thought he was joking about being friends so he hid his face from Kendall's gaze as tears began to form in his eyes. Kendall saw this and immeaditely regreted laughing.

"Hey, I laughed because you're really shy. I don't have many friends like that. I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sorry." Logan forgave him and walked in the class to go to his seat. Kendall didn't know what it was about his new friend that made him like the boy so much but Kendall made a promise to himself that day. He promised that he would protect Logan no matter what. Because they were best friends.

Looking back on that day,Kendall wonders what would have happened if he hadn't rescued Logan from Adam Carter. He doesn't like to think about it that much, but every once in a while, when he stares at his boyfriend's sleeping form, he can't help but think about that day.

But he knows that he made the right choice in choosing to help Logan. Because if he didn't, Logan probably wouldn't be here in L.A, in his arms, or cuddling up to him. Kendall hates to think about that day. But when Logan looks into his eyes and he sees the love in those beautiful brown eyes, he knows he made the right choice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well that was my little oneshot. I was thinking about doing a mini series. Like how James and Carlos met Logan, then how everyone met each other. What do you think? Should I do it?

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	2. Ice Cream

Helllllooo! I'm back! So who's ready for the second installment to my Meeting Logan series? Today's victim- I mean today Logan's new friend is Carlos! I wanted to post it last night but wifi was down and I never finished typing so, I hope you enjoy!

It's Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I dont even own the album yet. What makes you think I own Big Time Rush. I just like to borrow them.

Now On With The Fic!

_'Thinking'_ "Talking" **Sign Language**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ice Cream

Back when Carlos had met Logan, the two of them were about the same age. Logan was seven and Carlos was eight. Well at least that what Carlos thinks. Anyways, it was a somewhat sunny day in Minnesota and little Carlos decided that he wanted to get some ice cream. Because ice cream was good. Especially chocolate with marshmallows. Mmmmmm marshmallows.

Sorry, I got off track. Well Carlos was walking to his favorite ice cream shop when he spotted a tiny Logan sitting on the curb. "Hi there!" Carlos said happily. Logan looked up and nodded, a small smile painted on his lips. The seven year old's eyes were kind of dead looking and when Carlos looked carefully, he saw that his smile was completely fake.

"What's wrong? Did you get a hurt? I get hurt a lot too. That's why I wear this helmet. It keeps me safe." Logan looked up, slightly confused as to how a helmet could keep someone safe, but he shrugged it off and let the boy talk**. I'm waiting for my mom and my brother to come pick me up.** he signed.

_'So that's why he didn't talk. '_ Carlos thought. He was able to understand every word Logan was saying because his mom made him take a class on sign language. "Well why did they leave you here? " he asked. He knew that he was probably being rude for prying into the younger boy's life, but he was older and Logan was younger. So it was okay. Right?

**I told them that I wanted ice cream. **Logan replied. It was true. His older brother protested, saying that Logan was too young to go by himself. But Logan said he could handle it. Although, he never did get his ice cream.

"Did you ever get your ice cream?" Logan shook his head, making Carlos smile. The older child grabbed Logan by the wrist and led him into the shop. Logan was confused but when Carlos had asked him what flavor he wanted, he immeaditely knew that the boy wanted to get him some ice cream.

**Chocolate with marshmallows** he signed happily. Carlos would have peed his pants had he not been surrounded by people. That was his favorite flavor too! He quickly bought two ice cream cones and gave Logan his frozen chocolate marshmallow treat. The two went to sit outside so they could wait for Logan's brother to come and pick him up.

The two talked about t.v shows, movies, sports, and random stuff that Carlos could think of. But soon enough, Logan's older brother was here and Logan was in the car, thanking Carlos while waving goodbye to his new friend. He felt sad, but he knew thaat he would see him again on Moday. Turns out, they both went to the same school. Yay for Logan!

So on Monday, when Logan had gone to class and spotted Carlos, the boy was beyond happy. Carlos was his first friend, well with the exception of his brother. Carlos would never forget the happiness that Logan had on that day. But he knew that they would be best friends forever.

Carlos remembered everything about Little Logan. He likes to call him that every once in a while. But only when the two are alone. Carlos will never forget that day. Because to him, it was the best day of his life. Meeting Logan is a day that he would never forget.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well that was my little Carlos meeting Logan one shot. If it was kind of sucky. I'm very sorry. In case you get confused, Carlos met Logan second. Kendall met him third. And James met him first. So I bid everyone farewell and I shall see you later for The Bet!

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	3. In the Sandbox

Hey there peoples! It's time for people to know how James met Logan! Remember Broken Heart? Well we're going back in time! It's Meeting Logan, Broken Heart style! If you haven't read Broken Heart yet, go read it. Cause I'm twenty five percent sure that you will have no clue as to what the hell I am talking about. So, who knows what time it is? I do!

It's Diclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I have to tell you? We already know the truth. But I guess I have to say it. I do not own Big Time Rush. Happy?

Now On With The Fic!

_'Thinking'_ "Talking"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the Sandbox

When James met Logan, the brunette was five and a half. He hated being called five when he was actually five and half. But one day, James' mom had taken him to the local playground and the little one was so happy. This was his first time going to the park and he was excited. Maybe he would make some friends.

As he walked through the playground, he saw a little boy with dark hair digging through the sandbox frantically, as if he was trying to find something. James ran over to the boy, who paid no attention to him but instead, just kept digging.

" Do you need help?" he asked. Logan nodded. "Those biggerer kids put my bracelet in the sandbox and I can't find it!" he said. James was confused. "You wear a bracelet? Aren't those for girls?" he asked again. "My mommy gave it to me before she died. So no. It's not for girls." Logan replied harshly. He wished people would stop that. He was getting really tired of having to explain to people that the reason he wore a bracelet is because his mother gave it to him before she passed away.

"I'm sorry." James said sadly. But when he saw a forgiving look from Logan, he got on all fours and started to help the younger boy find his bracelet. "I'm James." he said while digging. "Logan." was the whispered reply he got. _'I wonder what the bracelet looks like.' _James thought.

Eventually, he got his wish. A few minutes later, James had found a silver bracelet with a heart charm that read "Let your heart see what your eyes cannot" and on the back, the intials L.M. had been engraved in the middle.

"Is L.M. your mommy's name?" he asked. Logan eyes brightened. "Yeah! It stands for Laura Mitchell." It took a few minutes for Logan to realize what James had just asked. "You found my bracelet! Thanks James!" the younger boy exclaimed, hugging the life out of his new best friend.

James laughed. " No problem. C'mon Logie, you have to meet my mommy and daddy. They would love to meet you." James said happily as he dragged Logan over to his parents. The two looked at Logan and immeaditely knew that he was special. They saw it in his eyes.

After meeting James' parents, Logan reluctantly took James to go meet his father. James didn't like him. The man kept glaring at Logan and James did not like it. They were alot of things he didn't like. Like the fact that Logan kept stuttering in front of his father.

He thought that you shouldn't hesitate when you talk to your parents because they love you and they would never do anything to harm you. _'But this man seems different. I thikn Logan is scared of him.' _James thought. The older man before him seemed to glare at him, as if he knew what James was thinking.

James smiled his adorable five and a half year old smile which seemed to calm the big scary man. "Well we gotta go. C'mon Logan." Logan looked back at him, his eyes clearly said that he wanted help and any normal boy would have guessed that it meant help him stay in the park.

But James wasn't any normal boy. He was James Diamond, which meant that he automatically knew that Logan's look helpd fear. Logan wanted to stay with James. Logan was scared to go home. _'I have to protect him. My little brother.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James remembers that day as if he were living it right now. Whenever he was little and he looked at Logan's sad sleeping form, he couldn't help but think that if he hadn't saved Logan sooner, his baby brother might actually be a little less fidgety.

James held Logan tightly to his body, trying to cover his body in warmth. Today, he found out that Kendall had rejected his little brother. But he didn't know what was said between the blonde and the black haired brunette. All he knew was that Logan was hurting and that he needed to be there for him.

James would always be there for Logan. It was his job as a big brother to protect his younger sibling. Whenever Logan needed him, James would be there.

No matter what.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well I hoped you like it! Only one more left!

Next Time: Logan thinks about his friends.

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


	4. My Friends

Hello there! Well this is the last chapter to my Meeting Logan series. In this one, Logan thinks about his friends and all they have done for him. So I hope you enjoy it and I have a little surprise for everyone at the end.

It's Disclaimer Time!

Disclaimer: I will never ever in a million times never own Big Time Rush. If I did, the album would be out already and Stuck would be the most played song on my Ipod.

Now On With The Fic!

**Person Switch*

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My Friends

Logan's P.O.V.

I honestly don't know where I would be without my friends. They've helped me so much. Especially James.

**James**

When I had met James, he had said that bracelets were for girls, yet he was the one who had helped me dig through a stupid sandbox to find my mothers bracelet. He was really nice to me. Something I wasn't used to. I was expecting him to kick some sand in my face of kick the crap out of me.

But James was different. He helped me and then he introduced me to his parents. They were really nice. I never knew that parents were nice. All my life, Robert Mitchell had beaten me and called me a waste of space. But James' parents had changed that. They showed me love, kindness, and caring, something I thought grown ups weren't capeable of.

When James had met my dad, I instantly feared for his life. I didn't want my new best friend to die because of my father. I made sure that James never came to play at my house on "Father son bonding days". But one day he came and with cops! Or at least that's what I thought they were.

James had saved me from my hell. But I had left him to pick up the pieces. I had expected him to give up on me. But he didn't. I know he never will.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**Carlos**

When I had met Carlos he was a little bundle of energy. He bought me ice cream. I remember telling James that I was going to be fine getting ice cream on my own. I'm glad he believed me. Otherwise, I would have never met one of my greatest friends.

Carlos was... strange. I found it completely weird that he would go talk to some kid he didn't know. But once I got to know him better, I found out that he was a really nice kid. We always played at James' house. Or maybe it was my house too. I mean, I was adopted into the Diamond family.

Anyways, Carlos always wore this helmet, but it was a red helmet when he was little. He said that he wanted to be just like the red power ranger. But as time went by, the helmet got to small and it eventually didn't fit his head.

On Carlos' tenth birthday, I bought him a new black helmet. One that was a few sizes bigger ; that way, he could grow into it. Carlos squeezed me so hard, I thought I was going to die from a hug. He was pretty strong for a ten year old. But then again, we were all pretty strong for our age, considering we were in hockey.

Carlos was always a little protective of me when it came to hockey. He would always take the hit for me. Sometimes he came too late and I ended up in the hospital. I heard never ending apologies from him. He was always sorry for not being able to protect me. I had to keep telling him that it was okay.

Carlos helped me with alot of things. Because that's what friends do. I'm never going to be able to repay him. And that worries me.

~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

**Kendall**

When I met Kendall, he was one of the nicest people I've met with the exception of James and Carlos. Kendall had saved me from getting my ass kicked by a bully. It was nice of him to help a nobody like me. I had expected him to look and walk away like everyone else had, but instead, he helped me.

Then we became friends while walking back to class. I was extremely happy. But then he laughed. I immeaditely thought that he was joking. So when I started to cry, he had explained in his cute flustered way that he had never met someone as shy as me.

When we moved to L.A, I had finally realized my feelings for my best friend. But my way of telling him was a bit unnorthodox. I kissed him. Then he called me a name that I shall not repeat and I was crying my eyes out.

I know for a fact that James and Carlos had said and or done something to Kendall to make him realize that he loved me too. And whatever they did, I'm glad that they did it. Now, I'm Kendall's boyfriend. Both of us taking it slow for my sake.

Kendall still apologizes for saying all those mean things to me. But I know that he didn't mean it. He was just confused and slighty disapointed that he didn't get to make the first move. I always laugh when he says that. Kendall always pouts when I laugh, but then he ends up laughing with me.

I never take off the ring Kendall gave me. It's on the same hand as my mothers bracelet. I know that both will stay with me forever. How?

Because I love Kendall and Kendall Loves me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well that's end! I hope you liked it!

Now it has been brought to my attention that no one really knows how James saved Logan. My friend, TheMonsterThatLivesUnderUrBed, thought that it would be a good idea to write a story that would have taken place way before Broken Heart. In the story, we see how James and Logan met and how James saved Logan.

Now, I would totally do this story. But only if you awesome readers and reviwers want me to. So who wants me to write it? PM or review and tell me what you think.

Until Then...

Love Peace and Slash:

Hikari!


End file.
